Presently, “Inter-band Carrier Aggregation (hereinafter, referred to as CA)” is being examined by the Development Conference of Long Term Evolution (hereinafter, referred to as LTE) Specifications.
As shown in FIG. 22, a radio configuration for implementing a conventional “Downlink Inter-band CA” for downlink includes a duplexer #A for switching transmission and reception in a band #A, a duplexer #B for switching transmission and reception in a band #B, and a diplexer for accommodating the duplexer #A and the duplexer #B.